The Lady From Scotland Fights An Idiot For Power
is the fifth episode of Big Brother 1. Episode Summary In the aftermath of Richie’s eviction, Tyler wanted himself and Yap to try and still stick with Wesley. They spoke to Sora, asking him what happened and why Wesley did what he did, Sora then went to Wesley with what they had told him and took it as if they weren’t trusting Wesley. The Oz alliance was officially over, Wesley and Sora made their new alliance with Evan official and Wesley had alligned with Sam on the side. Sam however also had ties to Purry and Perry. Perry found himself in the middle between Wesley/Sora and Tyler/Yap. At the head of household competition, Purry had her second competition win of the season, everyone was shocked despite it not being her first win. Purry wanted to go after Wesley this week because of how obvious she felt his game was when it came to keeping Sam around as someone easy to beat in the end and because of what he did to Richie. Despite wanting to work with Sam, Purry nominated him against Evan as she wanted to openly be still loyal to Oz, but if the veto was used, her target would be Wesley. After the nomination ceremony, Pandora’s Box appeared in Purry’s HOH room. She had the choice between opening it and leaving it alone. While initially deciding to leave it alone in fear of risking a disadvantage, her curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. Inside was two pictures, one of Evan and one of Sam, she had to choose one of her nominees, she decided to pick Sam, not knowing what she chose him for. It was soon revealed that the nominee Purry chose would join her as Co-HOH. They would have to agree on the nominees and if they couldn’t agree, they would become the nominees themselves instead. Perry tried to help Purry convince Sam to nominate Wesley, Perry wanted him out due to being a big threat. Sam was however not interested, he was loyal to Wesley and instead wanted to put up Tyler or Yap, which Purry was not willing to do. In the end they came to a compromise by nominating Sora, Sam felt like Sora was still mad at him since he nominated him in week 1. Before the veto, Sam decided that if the veto was used and Purry wouldn’t agree to nominate Tyler, he would refuse to agree with her on anyone else, which would cause the two of them to become the nominees instead. Sam however didn’t need to worry, Yap won the power of veto and decided not to use it, leaving Evan and Sora on the block. Evan was once again very calm, while he didn’t want to lose his ally Sora, he was confident they would see Sora as the bigger threat and keep him safe, so he did nothing and stayed quiet. He got it right, because in a vote of 3 to 1, Sora was evicted. Wesley had voted for Evan since he was close with Sora while Perry, Tyler and Yap had voted to evict Sora as the bigger threat and Wesley’s closest ally. Day 29 *Head of Household Competition :: Challenge: The World's Hardest Game :: Description: The objective of this flash game is to control a red square to reach the green zone while avoiding getting hit by the blue balls. Highest score wins. *Head of Household Competition Results :: Winner: Purry Day 30 *Nomination Ceremony Day 31 *Pandora's/NotJerby's Box Twist Purry was offered the opportunity to open the Pandora's/NotJerby's Box with the disclaimer that the content is either going to be an advantage, disadvantage or both. Purry decided to open it and the result was that she had to pick a Co-Head of Household from the two people she nominated for eviction. She chose Sam as her Co-HOH and both Heads of Household should pick a replacement nominee as a pair. If they fail to come to an agreement within the allotted time period, Purry and Sam will become the final nominees to face eviction. Day 32 *Replacement Nomination Ceremony Day 33 *Power of Veto Competition :: Challenge: Draw Someone :: Description: In this creative challenge, houseguests have to draw the first person in the jury, Richie. Three judges will score the drawings and the houseguest with the highest overall score, wins. *Power of Veto Competition Results :: Winner: Yap Day 34 *POV Ceremony Day 35 *Eviction Night *Eviction Night Results Eviction Results Still in the Running } | | | | | |- | | | | | | |} Trivia